Wish for me?
by Tsuriai Yuuto
Summary: Completely angst-less FxK romance. Think warm and fuzzy, like when Sorata and Arashi first kissed in the anime. But FxK


****

X:Standard disclaimers and claimers apply. Fuuma & Kamui have a little fun in their off hours, when they're not trying to kill each other

Author's Note: First attempt at fan fiction. Don't flame too harshly, but constructive criticism is welcome. ^^;;

__

He heard the world scream in agony, writhing motionless while Fuuma approached him. Then his throat felt raw and he realized that the scream was not the world's but his own. 

"Such a nice voice, Kamui" Fuuma licked the chi_ off of Kamui's neck drew back the Shinken from where it was embedded in his hand, and thrust it deep into Kamui's._

Shiro Kamui bolted up in bed, sweating and cold. It was just a dream just like all the dreams he had been having. "Fuuma," he whispered, the unspoken and obvious questions left unsaid. Three weeks had passed since Fuuma had become the Dragon of the Earth's Kamui. He touched his neck where Fuuma had perversely cleaned his wound, shuddered with _pain? pleasure? Something else?_ _Abhorring what it was meant to do and feeling his own body betray him_ Kamui shook his head, trying to clear the voices. Standing, he walked downstairs, heels clicking erratically on the wooden floor of the staircase. In the kitchen, he got himself a glass of water and walked back upstairs, hoping to get some rest when he sorely needed it. _Sore_. His hand ached involuntarily, where Fuuma had pinned it to the stone column. Kamui quickly shoved the thoughts away, blocking them into the corner of his mind so the reminders that his friend was no longer his friend would not overwhelm him again. The Sumeragi had brought him back once at a dreadful cost; he would not risk going through that again. He continued walking back to his room, noticed that Arashi and Sorata were in the same room, smiled wanly at the odd couple, and fell onto his bed.

__

"I have that promise to keep as well." Kamui looked up into Fuuma's eyes, saw nothing but the sincerity of his friend's beliefs and the realization that nothing had, in fact, changed over the past six years. 

"Fuuma." Kamui leaned into Fuuma, needing the other's strength and warmth to steady and reassure him. Fuuma pulled him close and caressed the back of his head. Kamui closed his eyes, enjoying the other's touch.

"You're finally back, back to the way it used to be. If there's anything you want me to do, I'll do it." Fuuma leaned his head onto Kamui's, and embraced him. Subtly, his hand moved from the back of Kamui's head and onto his check, slowly but inexorable forcing Kamui to look up at Fuuma. Strange, he'd never noticed how Fuuma's eyes were such a shade of deep red like grape juice, or a blood orange. Now that Fuuma was the Dragon of the Earth and all.

Dragon of the Earth? Fuuma?

Fuuma looked down at Kamui with that piercing stare, and slowly leaned forward, his eyes closing slightly. Kamui froze, knowing instinctively what was going to happen but not aware of how to react, and then Fuuma's lips gently brushed his own and his eyes closed to and he put his arms around him, wanting m----

"KAAAAAmmUIIIIIIIII! NEEE-CHAAN!!!" Sorata's keening voice reached every corner of the house. "Time to eat!" Kamui rolled out of bed, groaned, and looked at the clock. My. Ten thirty. He'd slept a long time. Why did he feel rested? He didn't remember what he had dreamed about. Only that he had enjoyed it and that it had been rudely interrupted by

"BREAKF- *clank* Oww!!" Sora's second cry was cut short by a loud noise. "Aiieee, I love it when you do that! You look so hot with a frying pan and an apron!" Kamui chuckled in spite of himself, and walked down. "Hey, Kamui. I cooked so much stuff all morning, so you better eat up! I've got bacon, eggs, eggrolls, pancakes. Oh, if you want there's milk, orange juice and grape juice."

__

Grape juice. _Fuuma_

Kamui flinched visibly before recovering himself. "Ok, Sorata." He sat down and started eating, enjoying the quality Kouya cooking. Why was he in such a good mood? 

"Nee-chan! Why aren't you eating?! This is made from the very best ingredients!! You have no taste in food, I must say. Aieee! Those eyes!" Sorata sighed indulgently. "I could take you out tonight and kiss you over..." 

Kamui zoned out

__

Eyes Kiss. He got up from the table suddenly, almost spilling Yuzuriha's dishes. "Kamui-chan, are you alright?" The youth looked concerned. 

__

I'm fine. "I'm fine," he said. _I just need to go for a walk_. "I just need to go for a walk." _To find Fuuma_. "To to think about some things." Kamui grabbed his jacket, tossed it over one shoulder and left, closing the door softly behind him. He felt the Seals' questioning and confused stares at his back, but he ignored them.

__

To find Fuuma. Kamui looked towards the Tokyo skyline, bright against the morning sun, far too beautiful to be destroyed forever. Moments like these made him glad that he was trying to save it; _and moments like he was going to have_.

Kamui, stopped and thought about that, then continued on towards the locus of power in his mind that only Fuuma could leave.

*****

__

"Kamui." Fuuma held the boy in his arms, trembling with fear, confusion, and doubt. "I am your Gemini." The confusion in the honey eyes increased, but strangely dissipated. He reached up and touched Fuuma's face, watched as the eyes dilated and contracted and changed colors.

"Fuuma." The question (or was it a request?) hung in the air, the younger Kamui so tempting, so delicate, so inviting.

"He's coming you know." _A figure stepped out of the shadows._

"Kakyou," /Kamui/ said, ignoring Kamui in astonishment. When he looked down again, the youth had disappeared. What a shame.

"Why are you disappointed. He just made a decision. He's coming to you." _Kakyou sighed deeply, knowing that this was just one step Kamui was taking toward his inevitable destiny as Dragon of the Heavens. Unexpected, yes, but what's more unexpected is how it will end_.

Fuuma opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Nataku jumped at the sudden movement, then fawned on him like a cat seeking milk. "Take the other Angels and leave me for now. Kamui is coming I want to have a little fun with him." Nataku bowed his head and left without question. Fuuma felt the presence of the Beast, Kanoe, and Yuuto become distant; with a little further effort, he could detect Kusanagai having _ice cream?_ again. That was a problem that would have to be remedied.

But later. He felt something much stronger than any of those. "Kamui."

*****

Kamui walked up to the imposing skyscraper, felt no fear or apprehension at all. There was a strange excitement about being this this _reckless_. He was sure the Angels would try to stop him, so his powers were kept on edge, waiting to be unleashed at those who would provoke the wrath of Kamui. Even as he entered the elevator, no challenges were made. The butterflies in his stomach increased as each floor ticked away methodically, in succession, as it was supposed to do. _Three. Two. One. Zero. Sub-one. Sub-two. _*Ping*

Kamui stepped into the great hall, desolate, black, draped in depressing colors with the wails of the earth oozing out of the walls. Those were swiftly drowned out as Kamui focused on the one illuminated figure at the end, sitting on a large chair like the king of an ancient underworld, his eyes closed in thought. "Fuuma." Kamui whispered, that single word that he said so much in so many different ways; the connotations of that one word never seemed to end. Kamui's pulse quickened as he approached; surely Fuuma knows he is there, how long before the Fuuma springs his trap and slays the smaller Kamui?

__

The delicate face He is Fuuma and /Kamui/ at the same time. Kamui almost called out to his friend, his enemy, his

"Hello, Kamui." Fuuma opened his eyes, reached to the young Seal, grasped his shoulder gently. Kamui wilted slightly under the other's surprisingly he couldn't place the emotion touch. "How surprising. You came of your own will, even the dreamgazer did not predict this until this morning. Why?"

__

Doushite? Good question. "I just wanted to talk to you. Fuuma. To forget about the end of this world just for a little while- I never wanted to hurt you. I wish things could be like they were before." Kamui avoided the piercing gaze of the Dragon of the Earth. He looked up again. To his surprise, /Kamui/ was smiling. Not the sardonic half-smile he wore when he was fighting, not the predatory grin of Subaru's friend Seishirou, but a smile. Kamui walked up the stairs to the chair. Fuuma stood up as well. 

"Fuuma doesn't exist anymore. I am /Kamui/! But I will grant your wish." The half-smile returned, and walked down the steps until he was on level ground with Kamui. Click. Click. Click. _Click. Click_. The echoes were harsh to Kamui's ears, but no louder than the blood thundering throughout his body. His wish?! Subaru had lost an eye to his wish, would Kamui suffer as well? Fuuma bent over slowly, and Kamui flinched as the taller boy embraced him in a gentle hug. "Look at my eyes."

Kamui hesitated what did Fuuma want? A hand touched his chin so quietly he thought he would cry; only Kotori-chan had ever stroked him like that. The inexorable pressure forced his face up, and he shut his eyes.

*****

Fuuma felt his lips melt against the fragile kiss of Kamui. Delicious. Amazing. It wasn't often that he got to _feel_ anything anymore, but it wasn't every day that someone as cute as Kamui came in wishing for something like this

*****

Kamui shuddered and opened his eyes. "Kamui-chan? Kamui-chan?" The velvet voice and silken eyes of Kotori stared back at him. Kamui gasped, and blinked twice.

Fuuma looked concerned. "What's wrong?" He advanced on Kamui once more, a small fire behind the molten eyes. Kamui blinked again, feeling his desires becoming increasingly harder to ignore. How did Fuuma? 

Fuuma's hand snaked around Kamui's stomach, teasing the front of Kamui's trousers before coming to rest at the small of the back. The last vestiges of Kamui's internal resistance gave way, and he returned Fuuma's fire with his own. Unable to reach Fuuma's mouth by himself, he delicately traced a spiral onto Fuuma's neck with his tongue, and grinned inwardly when the stoic Dragon pulled him closer out of desire.

__

He thinks me as uke as that Not today

Their eyes met. Fuuma radiated heat and passion, enjoying granting this wish more than any other. Kamui's violet eyes revealing the release that the rest of the body sought.

The eyes turned honey-colored as Kamui unleashed a fraction of his power, shoving Fuuma roughly to the wall as the older boy was caught unawares. Fuuma, bruised ever so slightly, looked up, the fires of passion roared into the flames of rage. "Kamui! You" he choked out.

Kamui walked up purposefully, his eyes sifting seductively back into the purple. "Shut up." He shoved the crouching Fuuma against the wall with his hands and then pulled his face close and kissed him harshly, arms toying with the Dragon of the Earth's chest and back, seeking to confuse and please. How delightful Fuuma was such a forceful lover. The kiss ended only when the need for air surpassed the need for lust. Kamui closed his eyes and gave control back to Fuuma.

His body convulsed as first Fuuma's hands crept under his shirt, cold from the dark concrete, and then shivered under the other's erotic touch. The older /Kamui/ left Kamui's mouth unexplored but nibbled on the earlobe. Fuuma lifted Kamui up, and put him on the bed.

__

Bed? Odd there wasn't one there before. Kanoe is more sluttish than I thought

Action. Reaction. Titillation followed by convulsion, the twin Gemini reveled in the closeness of body, mind, and soul that they shared. Kamui pushed up against Fuuma, stayed on top, stared in mock anger into the knowing eyes of his adversary. Slowly, without taking his eyes away from the sanguine glare of Fuuma, unbuttoned the black vest, feeling the toned athlete's muscles twitch involuntarily at the lover's touch. Kamui's own clothes, he just realized, had long since been removed. Fuuma was good Kamui ran his tongue up the navel and was gratified by the softest moan from the implacable Fuuma. 

The younger Seal splayed out his body on the larger Angel's. Fuuma stirred himself, and took command again. Kamui gasped at the other's unsatisfied desires and gave in to the pleasure. The two figures, seme and uke, entwined in each other's grasp, glorified until they peaked and a shudder took the dream world, and the Angels and the Seals noticed the ripples in the struggle of Kamui and Fuuma. 

*****

Some two hours later, Kamui rolled over. Looked at Fuuma. The Dragon of the Earth opened his eyes and stared back. They seemed different. The eyes of his enemy, yes, but for a few precious moments, they were the eyes of his friend once more. "Kamui. Leave now, while we still feel like this for each other" Fuuma whispered, his voice almost breaking.

Kamui smiled, almost cried in the realization of what Kakyou had told him. Fuuma believed that he would turn back into the Dragon of the Earth, and that his feelings for Kamui would be washed away in a flood of violence.

"No, Fuuma, I won't," Kamui whispered, violet eyes shimmering in the pale darkness. Fuuma pushed himself up onto one elbow, the sheets falling down to expose his naked torso. 

"You have to. I'll have to call the Angels soon you can't possibly take all of them. Leave Kamui." 

Kamui pushed Fuuma back down onto his back, and placed his head near Fuuma's ear. "I don't have to leave, Fuuma. It's over." He placed a quieting finger over Fuuma's lips to forestall any argument.

Kamui leaned in further, making sure that his lips brushed the tip of the auricle. 

"Fuuma. Your wish. I granted it." Kamui rested his head on Fuuma's chest, and enjoyed the stunned silence that followed.

*****


End file.
